


Barrier Between Us

by EdwardSerif



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: Sans is now the newly minted Royal Scientist of the Underground. He has a lot on his shoulders. The responsibility of freeing the monsters in the underground. He wanted to test a theory. As he asked King Asgore for Permission to touch the barrier to test something. After he was done touching it, he started to hear a Female's voice in his head. What will happen? Will he ever get to meet her? Will the monsters ever go free? (Mentions of Delta rune characters in this fiction. Sans isn't exactly whom we expect.)





	1. Voices in my Head

Sans walked to Asgore as he bowed before him. “King Asgore. Can I look at the Barrier for a moment? I just want to see something.” He said looking a bit lost in thought. It was something his predecessor Gaster always wondered, but never really went to the barrier to test his theory. “Sure Sans. Do what you need to do. Alphy's is more or less best in the Robotics department. I'm glad I chose you to become the new Royal Scientist. You seem to be doing a lot more than usual these days. I'm glad to see that my choice was not in vain.” Asgore said cheerfully. Sans was more lost in thought about something he'd been thinking about for a while. “It's just something I wanted to test. I wonder what kind of frequency I will get if I touch the barrier with my bare hands. That's all you're highness.” Asgore nodded as he let Sans through. “Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you.” Asgore was very aware of the weakness of Sans's soul and wanted to make sure that his newly minted Royal Scientist was not going to die because of testing a silly theory.

 

Sans stepped up to the Barrier, took off his mitten and touched the barrier. The barrier felt very cool to the touch, much like a stone wall. But there was this white kind of magical energy that enveloped it. The magic itself felt really soothing to the touch. Sans summoned his clipboard to him and started writing down notes. He sighed as he looked up to the barrier again. “Six souls and we have yet to find the 7th human. This barrier won't come down without a fight.” He wrote down more notes on his clipboard and sighed. He couldn't help but notice something different. He heard a female voice that he'd never heard before. “H-hello?” She said out as plain as day. He could hear her, but could not see her. He felt his mind playing tricks on him. He walked out to the garden where the King was and nodded to him. “Thank you so much for letting me see the Barrier King Asgore. I will attend to my work now.” He bowed again to Asgore, who was watering his flowers. Asgore nodded and waved to Sans as he noticed Sans already head the other direction back to the lab.

 

He short-cutted back to his dad's old office. While he was pouring a cup of coffee, he heard the voice again. “I'm not sure you heard me-” he almost dropped the pot, but caught it with his magic. “Stars...Who the heck is talking to me?!” He said almost shocked. The voice quieted as he asked again. “Can I please know your name?” The voice started back. “My name? Well its ________” He blinked. “Well _______ Thank you for giving this.....Voice in my head a name. I feel less insane.” He joked of course. The voice seemed to find that funny. “Well I'm glad that my name makes you feel less insane.” She sounded kind he thought. “Well obviously. Where are you from?” Sans asked because he was genuinely wondering. “Well I'm from an arid desert like climate. You wouldn't know where it is. Somewhere in the United States?” He looked around. “Oh? You mean that one nation that was made several hundred years ago? Neat!” He was being sarcastic of course. “Well yes over 200 years yeah. But that's unimportant.” She said laughing afterwards. “So. How's things on the Surface?” He said non-nonchalantly. She answered. “Boring! The sun went down for the day-” Sans sighed. “You mean that bright ball in the sky I never see.” She gasped. She didn't know who she was talking to. “Who am I talking to?” She said questioningly. “My name? Heh. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” All he could hear on the other end was. “HOLY MOLY YOU MEAN A REAL LIFE SKELETON?! THAT'S SO COOL!” she said really loudly. You could hear the excitement in her voice. “That reminds me of some game on the surface that was really popular a while ago! It had a funny skeleton in it” She said giggling. “Heh. Did he ever say his name?” Sans asked chuckling. “Well kind of. I believe it was yours?” She said genuinely giddy like. “I found the game so engaging, and touching. I've become a huge fan of it. However I thought I'd never get to listen to someone's voice that's kind of from- Say are you in the underground?” She asked. Sans sighed “Yeah. We're kinda trapped down here due to a Barrier that's been here for thousands of years.” He said with a slight sad tone to his voice. He sighed as he sat down and prepared the forms to fill out for his theories. Her voice run through his hollow skull as she said softly “I'm so sorry that you're still stuck underground Sans. I'd love to meet you someday.” He smiled sadly thinking about it all. “Me too.” he said with a melancholy tone.

 

He began to put pen to the paper as he started filling out the sections with his most recent experiments that he was about to try to see if this would solve their issues. He was also working off of his dad's paperwork about how to break the barrier. They had 6 human souls, they needed a 7th. He hadn't heard the voice yet. He kind of missed her chuckles and giggles. The were somewhat irresistible, especially when she snorted. Oh goodness the snorts. He found himself blushing thinking about it. He never thought before that he would be attracted to a voice before. “Heya Sans!” The voice came back. “Sorry I was at work! Working at a call center kind of sucks! Lots of people having problems with their accounts. I'm basically helping them with them. But I'm finally off of work!” He smiled as he answered “Yeah. I hear that. I work as a Scientist. I'm doing some cutting edge stuff for monster kind.” He pushed up his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose bone. “Ahhh Science. I love scientists! They seem to be the most intelligent types of people that I've met. I mean I don't really know that much science myself. But it sounds absolutely fascinating! Say, are you trying to break the barrier? Is that what you're trying to do?” She asked. “Yes, that's actually what we're trying to do. “Well from that game, there was this flower that would talk to the human that falls into the underground, and he'd taunt them until they got to the end. Then they started to fight them in a vain attempt to keep the reset of the game to themselves. Then the main protagonist, which I would play would end up saving the flower. It was an incredible story line. The protagonist ended up telling the flower to unleash all the souls of the underground to the barrier. And it broke. But that's a long shot huh?” He looked around and was writing down this idea. He never thought of this idea. All the souls of the underground touching the barrier. “I forgot to mention. There was 6 other souls, including the main protagonist who was consistently determined.” Sans's white magical eye lights went wide with shock. How was this game that she kept mentioning so similar to their situation. “We have 6 souls. And I'm the Royal Scientist of this kingdom.” He said casually. You could hear the disappointment in Sans's voice as he said that. “Someone used to have this position. But he's gone.” She spoke up. “You mean Gaster. Yeah the game didn't go into too much detail about him. Said he was behind a gray door and when the Protagonist went to them they dissipated. It happens. He's not forgotten you know. Just split across time and Space.” Sans's sockets started to drip his magic slightly. He was crying. “You seem to think that my life is a game. It's not. And this isn't a good subject. We just started talking ______” She stopped talking and sounded somewhat saddened. “I'm sorry Sans. I'm just excited to talk to you. I'm a very lonely person. Aside from my job, I really don't have many friends. And all the friends I do have are online. We have this way of communicating on the surface and its through devices that transmit waves through the air, and or lines under the ground. It's quite unique how it does it. Other than that, magic doesn't exist here. It hasn't for several hundreds to thousands of years.” She said sadly. “Oh what would I give to at least see magic for myself.” Sans didn't talk. He was just listening and observing. “I apologize. I upset you didnt I _______?” Sans said with an apologetic tone. She just giggled. “I'm okay. I'm just happy you are still talking to me. I'll not speak of the man who you dont want me to talk about. I just wanna hear how your day went.” She giggled.

 

They talked for hours until both fell asleep. Sans touched his head to the desk thinking about this when he woke up. They got to know each other for the several hours they talked to one another. She was a lot like him. Different. And there was a way about her. Something different...

 


	2. Becoming Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans talked till he's asleep about his past.

When Sans woke up from his daily nap, he wasn't expecting much. Most likely his brother yelling at him to wake up. He checked his clock and it was the middle of the night. 

 

He could hear his brother sleeping in the other room with Nyeh’s and snores. As he went down his stairs, avoiding the creaking of them to get a snack. He got to the fridge and grabbed a ketchup bottle. It was empty. “I wonder if grillbs is open?” he thought to himself.  He started to get ready to head over to the familiar bar and grill that he always went to. Grillby was actually open but empty. It was just Grillby behind the counter looking as Sans entered the building.

 

“...What can I get for you Sans?” He said nonchalantly. “The usual Grillbs.” Grillby nodded and headed toward the “fire exit” sign to prepare food and or his ketchup that sans loved so much. When he came back he noticed that Sans looked kind of distracted with a somewhat thoughtful look on his face. He put down sans’s usual order of burger and fries with three bottles of ketchup. It depended on how much ketchup Sans initially wanted. “Ah thank you Grillby,” Sans said as he smiled to him. He brought out a somewhat heavy looking purse and pushed it towards Grillby. “My tab. Consider it paid.” Sans looked to Grillby with a smile. 

 

“....Sans….Are you alright? I have never seen you pay off your tab in this much gold.” Grillby was shocked. This was actually a bit more than his tab actually was. Sans smiled again. “Yeah, I’m fine. I am making do just fine. I got the house payment in, utilities paid and other necessities and Papyrus has enough saved away for anything he needs. This was on my list of things to do.” Sans ate a fry that tasted absolutely delicious, and let out a contented sigh from the fry that was slightly hot to the touch but was well cooked. Grillby did his best with the heavy coin purse that Sans had given him. He took his earnings to the back of the store as well to put in the safe. He came back out, crackled happily as Sans was finishing up his burger. 

“You must be in a great mood to be paying off your tab. What’s been going on?” Grillby was no dummy. He knew something was up. Sans usually was depressed and always alone. He noticed that Sans had a smile on his face more often now. “Grillbs I wanted to test a theory. I went to touch the barrier, as I touched it felt like marble but in a warm/cold kind of way. Shortly after I touched it, I could hear a woman’s voice in my skull. She sounded beautiful.”  Sans looked to the corner where there was a spider cobweb up there. “She seems to know a lot about us and what we’re going through. There’s no magic on the surface where she is. And she hopes that we become free sooner or later. She wants to help, but she is unsure of how. So We’ve been getting to know each other. I have a friend and her name is ______!” 

 

Grillby chuckled and smiled. “I'm so glad you made a friend Sans! She sounds like what you need. I’m pretty sure she’ll help you as much as she can.” he said non-judgementally. “I need to close. Do you need any more Ketchup containers?” He asked. Sans just held up 4 phalanges and Grillby brought up 4 more of them and put them in a carrying thing for 6 of them. Sans bid Grillby farewell and teleported into his bedroom. 

 

He drank one and then headed down to the basement. He poured over his documents, the picture of “Don't Forget” Stared him in the face. There were three figures. One in armor, the other with an Axe. And the one in Green with a witches hat. In the middle of that was him as a child. He sat down on his chair and looked at it. On the back of the picture, there was “I'm with you in the dark” also accompanying the picture was a drawing of who he considered being his other dad in his past. He sighed and sniffled a little. 

 

“Are you okay?” the female voice came. It sounded halfway sleepy and a bit quiet. Sans wiped the tears from his cheeks. The feelings of his past and his memories of the past made him incredibly depressed. Not to mention these groundhog timelines bullshit that wouldn't stop. “Not really.” He said quietly. The sound of concern was in her voice. “Oh, Sans…” She was beginning to sound upset for his sake. “You can tell me about it if you want. I’ll listen!”

 

Sans looked to his side as he put his face down in the sleeves of his jacket. Since the Laboratory down in the basement was particularly soundproof he nodded to himself. “Do you want to hear a story? And promise not to fall asleep on me?” He waited until she answered, which actually was swift. “Yes, of course, I’d love to hear a story from you!” Sans chuckled at her energy for being sleepy beforehand.

 

“It all started where it was so very dark. Darker than here. Some people would say it was the darkest realm of this mortal plane…” He heard a snort from you on the other end. “It’s not very funny, I’m not joking right now.” He said defensively. He did have to admit, he was checking to see if you fell asleep. But no that was a laugh. “Sorry, continue. I did not mean to laugh.” He heard you say. “I was a little guy only about 6 or 7 years old when it all started. We had these fountains called ‘dark fountains’ that helped the monster kingdom. We were considered darkeners. I had a nickname at that time. I was a prince of the spade kingdom. I was known as Lancer.” No answer on the other end. She was listening raptly. “Go on I’m listening.” She said enraptured in the story.

“My dad at the time was the ‘so called king of the Spade kingdom’ because there was a lot of monsters on that side that followed him. However, he said he was taking orders from ‘a dark knight’ I never understood whom he meant. I was only a kid. I didn't understand much.” He stopped for a minute, grabbing his blue cape from one of his drawers. 

 

Wrapping it around him, it was tiny compared to his now bulky frame. “I met 3 people that I got to know. A knight named Kris, a Prince named Ralsei, and a Berzerker Knight named Suzie. They showed up one day. And of course being the astute and excitable Prince I was, I wanted to make my father proud.” He chuckled at this memory. “I flat out attacked them. They were a ‘threat to my father’ so I did the best I could. I was quote ‘the bad guy’ according to everyone else.” He could hear a chuckle from the other side and he smiled at that.

 

Continuing, “I tried really hard to block them at every turn. I only did what I felt was right. I blocked my eyes and nose from being seen. I had this fascination with sticking out my tongue, mainly because it was hard to breathe. I was an actual monster with fur, blood and such like humans but….I’ll goes into more detail in a little bit.” He stopped. “Sooner or later the Berzerker Knight Suzie decided that she wanted to be a bad guy too! I asked her some silly questions and she said ‘yeah sure!’ and we had so much fun! It was a joy being around her. I’d say she was my first ever crush I had.” He said with fondness. 

 

“The crush was short-lived, however,” he said with sadness. “I had to save my friends from my dad. I knew that they would end up killing one another. I locked away my friends to keep them from being killed. I wanted to make sure they survived. Suzie, on the other hand, did not understand. She attacked me out of misunderstanding.” He paused for a moment. Itching the back of his neck where his spade-like birthmark was on his neck. “She stopped attacking me when I was about to tire. You see the Darkener kingdom no one really passes away. We just get really tired. But, they got out anyway and had to face my father. They did face him, and they didn’t attack. He did get really tired though. I overthrew him and locked him away in the basement. But, it was already too late. As the Lighteners Left, the land was already going into absolute chaos. With one fountain off-kilter and switched to light, the land was not dark anymore. Light has a tendency to pollute the area with its essence. We were beings of total darkness. The world started to be swallowed whole with the lights essence and we ended up having to deal with the consequences. Roux Karrd, at the moment, grabbed me and tried to save my father at the time and went to another dark fountain to escape. We barely made it out alive. However, as the world was imploding due to the light’s essence. My fur became non-existent. My body changed to skeletal. I stayed alive, luckily. Same with Roux Kaard and my dad. But they were not the same. The rest of the land of the dark fleeted away without a memory. Since my dad was in a Coma, We had to find an area for him to rest. The king at the time for the monsters was able to give us suitable living quarters.” 

 

Sans became quiet. He was thinking about what happened next. “I know...I sound like a spoiled brat.” He chuckled as he said that. “I was used to a certain lifestyle until my life was turned upside down. Things didnt always stay the same after that. My father was still stuck in a coma and been put in jail still. They actually pulled the plug after a few weeks. He had fallen down.” Sans sounded a little sad talking about it. 

 

All Sans could hear from you was sobbing. What he had gone through was pretty sad, not to mention traumatizing. “I’m sorry you lost your dad.” You sobbed out. He wanted to be there so bad to comfort you. He didn’t know you would take it so hard. “Life was pretty okay after mourning my father’s death. Roux and I changed our names to “Comic Sans” and “Wing-Ding Gaster” after these fonts that looked pretty like us.”

 

He stopped for a moment. “I’m going to be calling him Gaster from now on is that alright?” You could hear what he said and you made an affirming noise to let him know that you agreed. “Gaster found some books that he just kind of stayed in a corner for a really long time. I tended to put his robe around him so he wouldn't get cold. But like Skeletons get cold right?” He chuckled as he leaned up against the wall.

 

Sooner or later Sans was out like a light. You smiled and let him sleep. “Thank you for the bedtime story, Sans. I hope you sleep well”. You went on about your night and eventually fell asleep too. Sans was oblivious to what you said.


End file.
